


【G】【翻译】【盾冬冬盾无差】谢谢大家，我们在一起了

by SummerNap



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 17:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20782097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerNap/pseuds/SummerNap
Summary: 摄像机开始工作。你现在能清楚地看到Steve的胳膊，他在检查机器确保录像顺利进行，检查完后他往后一靠，坐到了他那破破旧旧的沙发上。他脸上挂着没从见过的大大的笑容，嘴角都快咧到耳朵边上上去了。整个房间都因此明亮了不少。“嗯，”他说着笑了起来，摇了摇头。“我猜你们是不是都在想我这两周都去哪儿了，Bucky怎么了、为什么消失了整整一个月。好吧，让我来告诉你们。从这事以来我的粉丝数大概涨了三倍，所以首先还是让我们来简单回顾一下。”话音刚落，画面里就开始放起了以前的视频。（为推动剧情展开，我会告诉你们视频里都有些什么。）





	【G】【翻译】【盾冬冬盾无差】谢谢大家，我们在一起了

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i'm a hot air balloon that could go to space](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1995930) by [citadelofswords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/citadelofswords/pseuds/citadelofswords). 

【G】【翻译】【盾冬冬盾无差】谢谢大家，我们在一起了 by by citadelofswords

标题: i'm a hot air balloon that could go to space（又名谢谢大家，我们在一起了）*

作者: citadelofswords

译者: Sevil

分级: 全年龄（G）

配对: 盾冬冬盾无差

注释: 梗：盾冬油管管主AU。其实就是一个“谢谢大家，我们在一起了”的故事。

原文地址: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1995930

授权：对不起不知道怎么传图片，原文评论区可以看到

————————————正文———————————————

摄像机开始工作。你现在能清楚地看到Steve的胳膊，他在检查机器确保录像顺利进行，检查完后他往后一靠，顺势坐到了他那破破旧旧的沙发上。他脸上挂着没从见过的大大的笑容，嘴角都快咧到耳朵边上上去了。整个房间都因此明亮了不少。

“嗯，”他说着笑了起来，摇了摇头。“我猜你们是不是都在想我这两周都去哪儿了，Bucky怎么了、为什么消失了整整一个月。好吧，让我来告诉你们。不过从这事以来我的粉丝数大概涨了三倍，所以首先还是让我们来简单回顾一下。”

话音刚落，画面里就开始放起了以前的视频。（为推动剧情展开，我会告诉你们视频里都是些什么。）

有一次有人问过Steve对美国退役老兵医疗丑闻*是什么看法，Steve为此制作了一个视频愤怒地表达了自己的意见。视频时长十分钟，基本内容是各种手势配合慷慨激昂的演讲。当时还默默无闻的混音艺人“Bucky”制作了一个视频回应，他把Steve的咆哮剪成了一首三分钟的歌，完美阐释了Steve想要表达的观点（Bucky还给视频配了一段他自己写的琅琅上口的尤克里里即兴小调）。

Steve很激动，他又为Bucky的视频制作了一个视频，很快这为Bucky赢得了大量油管粉丝。

后来有人挑衅Bucky能不能把Steve的另一个咆哮视频剪成歌，然后他就玩上瘾了。Steve半个月发一个视频，Bucky就每周给他配一首歌。Steve会对某事发表议论，而Bucky就把他的视频变成一首歌。他们两个人的粉丝量都在增加——有人把他们比作新一代“播客兄弟”*（不过Steve心里不怎么接受这个称呼，特别是他开始和Bucky在Skype上视频聊天、见过他的室友之后，他胸口的涨痛更是与日俱增）。

不过这种互动游戏在有一次Steve喝得半醉脑子不太清醒，上传了一段爱的表白视频之后，戛然而止了。Bucky没有回应这个视频。

（至此，视频剪辑结束，画面回到沙发上的Steve那儿。）

（不过，他可不是一个人。）

“嗨，”Bucky笑得很狡猾，他声音里带点俄罗斯口音，脸上的窃笑让他整张脸庞都明亮起来。“我还活着哦！”

“别以为每个人都觉得你死了。”Natasha出现在画面里。她的俄罗斯口音要比Bucky重得多多了。“哈喽，我是他的室友——”她指了指Bucky“——而且也是我告诉他别默默为爱憔悴去做点什么实际行动的。”

“唔，”Bucky说，Steve大声咳嗽。“如果你要这么说的话。”Natasha偷笑了一下就从视频画面离开了。

“我有视频记录！”Steve急忙说道。“因为，呃，好吧，你永远不知道什么时候就有疯子出现在你家门口，而且——”

“别担心，他事先告诉过我了。”Bucky说。

“噢，你们就直接看视频吧。”Steve说。

（录像回放。）

Steve听到了敲门声，跌跌撞撞地从厨房里走出来，他身上穿着白T恤和牛仔裤。肩膀上盘旋的纹身已经暗示了来人。“马上就来，”他大声喊着，拿掉门上的螺栓锁链，打开了门。“对，我是——我的天呐，Bucky？”

Bucky站在走道上，整个人都非常显眼。他戴着顶旧棒球帽，穿着一件皮夹克，背包挂在一边肩膀上。

“我的天，”Steve弱弱地说，他看到了Bucky的鼻环闪闪发亮。

“我必须——”Bucky咬了咬嘴唇，齿间磨出了忧虑的话语。“那是给某个特别的人的吗？”

Steve直直站着愣了好一会儿。Bucky用一只手挠着头发。“我是说，Hey There Delilah*那首歌刚出来你就放了那个视频上去，我只是想知道你是不是因为这个——”

“你飞来纽约了。”

门灯下可以清楚看到Bucky像受惊的小鹿一样傻在当场。“是啊，我飞过来的。”

“你飞来纽约了。从莫斯科飞过来。”（粗体为斜体）

“就在莫斯科南边一点点嘛，呃是啊，我飞过来了。”

“你从莫斯科，飞到这里来，就是为了问我是不是因为某个人发表了一篇长篇大论的演讲。”Steve的声音听起来像在笑。“我现在就能亲你。”

“呃，我说我就是为这个来这的会不会有点疯狂？”Bucky说，Steve激动得向前吻住他的嘴。

（录像结束。）

“所以……嗯就是这样。”Steve的脸有点红，视线四处漂移就是不看镜头。

“我和Natasha在这待下来了，为了录视频。”Bucky假笑，一条胳膊围住Steve的小肩膀把他往自己胸膛里压。“在楼下的大厅办了手续租了一间公寓。所以以后你们可以在我的视频里比以前更经常看到Stevie了。”

“而Bucky和Natasha会出现在我的视频里。”Steve说，看向坐在柜台上的红发女性，镜头里只看得到她的腿。

“好了，我觉得我们今天就到此为止吧，现在要关机啦，下周再见吧，吧啦吧啦吧啦。”Bucky向前一倾，用一只手关掉了摄像机，另一只手和Steve的T恤缠到一起环住了他的腰。

（这个视频刚放到油管上第一天就获得了十万点击量。）

—————————————正文完—————————————

*注1：题目名字来自《卑鄙的我2》电影主题曲，由Pharrell Williams演唱的happy。

*注2：2014年5月中旬，美国亚利桑那州菲尼克斯市爆出数十名退伍老兵因拖延治疗导致死亡，由此引发的美国退伍军人事务部医疗体系管理混乱丑闻持续发酵，奥巴马政府饱受各方批评。

*注3：约翰•格林与他的兄弟汉克是世界上最受欢迎的博客网站之一“播客兄弟”（youtube.com/vlogbrothers）的创办者。

*注3：这首歌在2007年7月的时候登上美国公告板（Billboard）榜首，歌词是关于远距离恋爱的故事，有兴趣的人可以去搜来听，歌词蛮应景的。


End file.
